Team Genesis
by Skyfallfirepheonix
Summary: Team Coretech are sent by Professor Thunder to find Team Genesis.But it won't be as easy as it seems...
1. Starting to climb

Team Coretech sat inside the cold Myhanan mountain side cavearound their tiny fire

"Uh oh guys the fire's going out." Said Bren

"Well then Glasses why don't you go and find some more fire wood at the BOTTOM of the mountain, it would give us some peace and quiet around here." Said Dax.

Bren just glared at Dax as if hoping he would just vanish out of his life forever.

"Take it easy guys, we need to stick together on this mountain if one of us goes to get fire wood we all go it could be dangerous."

** FLASHBACK**

Team Coretech walked through the hallway heading towards Jeredy Suno's lab.

"I wonder what your dad's gonna tell us Chase it sounds like big news!" Bren said enthusiastically.

" I think its got to be a gag for Bren of a available prison cell for him." Jinja added.

As they walked through the iron slide-open doors they saw Jeredy talking to someone. He wore a white lab coat with a black shirt and jeans underneath. His hair black hair was short and neatly brushed and his beard was finely trimmed.

" Uh dad who are you talking to!" Chase asked

" Ah this must be your son Chase I've heard quite a bit about him! It's a pleasure to meet you my boy!"said the stranger.

"Oh i'm terribly sorry it seems i've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Professor Reginald Thunder."

He offered Chase his hand and he shook it caustiously.

" Now then kids as you now know this is Professor Thunder he came here to ask you kids a favour." explained Jeredy

"A favour?" Jinja asked.

"Yes, and an extremely important one too. Professor Thunder created cores called Genesis cores. He sought out five children who had a unique power other than the monsuno sight it's called the monsuno merge."

"I have never heard of this monsuno merge what is it?" asked Beyal.

"Well Beyal I had never heard of it until Professor Thunder mentioned it. It lets a monsuno controller take absolute control of their monsuno so they could make the monsuno run and jump and so on."

" Ah it sounds like an incredible power." Chimed in Beyal.

"As I was saying he entrusted them with very powerful cores and they were to help him with his vairous experments for a few years until he went into set out as a team looking for him and called them selves Team Genesis."

"So whats this gotta do with him being here?" asked Jinja.

"Team Genesis is missing and he wants you kids to find them."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We should probably sleep now Chase as we have a long day ahead of us." Said Beyal

"I agree with Monkfish on this one if we're gonna find these Genesis guys we better get some sleep."

"You're right guys but it seems like Bren and Jinja had that idea long before us."

Chase Beyal and Dax fell asleep in their sleeping bags with no clue that some one was watching them...


	2. The mountainside battle

**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for your good reviews! I forgot to mention last time that this was my first fanfiction So as you guys here's chapter 2!**

**Team Genesis: Yay!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own monsuno only my OC's.**

* * *

_**ON THE MYHANAN MOUNTAINSIDE...**_

"They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into have they?"

"Well that's the fun part isn't it, we'll just let "it" take care of them."

"let's move into position."

* * *

_**WITH TEAM CORETECH...**_

"Alright guys the Professor said Team Genesis were further up the mountain so I think we should go on foot until it gets rough." Chase said.

"It's freezing out here!" complained Jinja.

"Come her Jinja I will keep you warm." Said Beyal

The monk walked over to Jinja wrapping his arms around her with Jinja's face going bright red.

"Aw..young love it's beautiful isn't it? Said a voice.

Team Coretech looked up and saw three boys gazing down on them.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the Myhanan mountains aren't good for dates or honeymoons?" Yelled the blond-haired boy.

All three boys leapt of the small cliff face landing in their way.

"I'm not in love with Beyal!" Yelled Jinja blushing as she said so.

"In love or not senorita your and your friends journey ends here." The brown haired boy yelled.

"I agree with that Simon." The blond haired boy replied.

All three boy's took out blue cores similar to the coretech ones.

"If you boy's wanna fight it's a fight you'll get!" yelled Dax.

"Lock Launch!" Chase Yelled.

The rest of his team followed his lead.

"Team Coretech Launch!"

"There ay be five of you but we won't back down! Come on boys let's show'em what we've got!"

"Buckaroo Launch!"

"Dinowing Launch!"

"Duskrat Launch!"

The eight cores clashed together sending the monsuno into battle.

"You lot don't have a chance!" Yelled the boy called Simon.

Buckaroo had the body and head of a horse with the tail and stripes of a tiger and claws on it's hooves. Dinowing was a T-rex with horns and big black wings with crystals on the tip of its tail. Duskrat was a rat with an Armadillo shell lined with spikes.

"Buckaroo Head Ram!"

"Charger Power Bash!"

Charger and Buckaroo crashed into each other with the noise echoing around the mountainside.

"Lock Power Harness!"

Lock fired balls of energy straight at Buckaroo hitting him in the side and sending him flying.

"Storm, Simon don't just stand there help me out!"

"Duskrat Wrecking Ball!" Yelled Simon

Duskrat's head tail and feet retracted into his shell and hi spun at a high speed slamming into Glowblade.

"Glowblade Electric Barrage!" Commanded Beyal.

The attack hit Duskrat head-on slamming it into Dinowing sending the injured monsuno back into their cores.

"Fine then I'll do it myself." Said the blond-haired boy shutting his eyes and folding his arms.

"Marcus the merge is dangerous I hope you know what your doing!"

Buckaroo's eyes turned from red to light blue.

He turned and snorted at Simon before he charged...

* * *

**So that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it! I know I sure did!**

**If you would like to see any specific characters appear in the coming stories then I could try to fit them in.**

**Or if you have any story ideas that you would like me to write I'm sure I could write it.**

**Until the next chapter see ya!**


	3. The cave maze

**Hey Guys! I've read your reviews and the next few chapters will hopefully suit what you want. minah13 wanted longer chapters so I'm going to make it that way and I was planning an avalanche (spoilers sorry!) and I was going to separate them but I didn't know wh to put with who so thanks!**

**So as you wanted (or maybe didn't) here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Buckaroo (who was now being controled by the blond boy) was charging straight at Lock.

"Lock Power Harness!" Chase yelled.

The bullets of energy hit Buckaroo straight in the head causing him to go flying backwards.

The blond boys eyes shot open. "Aw for gods sake what did ya do that for!"

"Well you got your self into this fight so we just decided to fight back!" Chase replied.

"And if ya give up mate you can just take your "my little pony" and buzz off!" Dax yelled.

"Listen here Aussie I don't take orders from you!"

The other two boys were sniggering behind him. "What are you two laughing at!"

"Aw come on Marcus you gotta think it's a little funny he just called Buckaroo a my little pony!" The dark haired boy said between giggles.

"Well Dax you don't fail to get someone in a fight where ever we go now do you?"Jinja said smirking. Leaving the three newcomers to their yelling and giggling.

"Lighten up Princess it was just a joke it's not my fault the guy took it so seriously."

"Well why don't you go over and apoligize then?"

"Listen Princess you don't talk to me like that or you can take your big moose and bugger off!"

"Dax thats a pretty big word for such a little boy to use."

"My tribe we must stop arguing!" Beyal yelled trying to stop the argument before it got any worse.

"Uh...guys I think those boys are up to something." Bren said.

They all looked over to see the three boys in a huddle.

"I hate to say good bye but if you don't leave now were going to have to make you."

"Oh really, well we don't like to run from a fight and it looks like it's five against one." Chase replied

The blond-haired boy stood there as if he was thinking of something.

"Alright how about we dont fight? You came here looking for something didn't you? Well I think we might be able to answer your questions if you answer ours." He said.

"This could be a good oppertunity to find out where Team Genesis are so maybe we should take his offer." Chase said.

"But Chase we don't know this guy it could be a trap." Jinja replied.

"I hate to say this Chase put Jinja's got a point he could be tricking us." Bren said.

"But guys think of it he's out numbered so maybe we should-"

Chase was interrupted by a loud rumbleing sound coming from further up the mountain

"Avalanche!" He yelled. "Everyone get to cover!"

Everyone scattered in different directions only stopping to put their monsunos back into their cores.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

The avalanche had just rumbled past sealing us in. I couldn't see a thing down here.

"Bren! Jinja! Beyal! Dax!" I yelled trying to find out if my teammates were okay.

"Relax amigo your friends are fine they all ran into the other entrances into the cave we will find them." Came a voice.

"Yeah Simon's right all the cave entrances link up in the middle." Came another.

"Hey boys wheres the blinkin' torch!"

"I got it right here!"

When the torch flicked on I finally got a good look at these guys. The blond boy was wearing a red T-shirt, a brown jacket, brown trousers and red dark haired one was wearing a long black jacket that went down to his black boots with a white shirt and jeans underneath. The brown haired guy wore a dark blue shirt, jeans and trainers.

"Listen uh Chase is it?" The blond haired boy asked.

I nodded.

"We weren't meaning any harm back there we were just protecting our camp."

"Really,where is your camp?" I asked.

"It's in the depths of this cave an the girls are down there too. Those Scotties still probably haven't gotten out of bed."

"So there are two others in your team?"

"Yeah, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Marcus the emo is Storm and over there is Simon."

"Well nice to meet you guys."

* * *

**Bren's POV**

Travelling through a cave with Dax is one of the least things I would like to do in my life. HECK who would want to travel with him!? Even Jinja is better than him!

"You alright Glasses?" He said.

"Of course I'm all right why wouldn't I be all right?!"

"Woah Glasses chill for a minute will ya."

"I am perfectly calm!" I just couldn't help yelling I absolutely hate this guy. I would trade him for Jinja any day.

"Doesn't sound like it to me but hey I've found a tunnel."

I groaned and walked after him through the tunnel.

"Keep up Glasses or you'll get lost and I won't come lookin' for ya!"

* * *

**Jinja's POV**

"Have you found any openings yet Jinja?" Beyal asked.

"Not yet Beyal." I replied. I was so relived to be in here with Beyal and not Bren or Dax.

"I hope the rest of our tribe are all right." Beyal said. I could tell he was worried about everyone else.

"I think they'll be ok Beyal we've survived through worse right?" While saying this I couldn't help thinking back to The Hand Of Destiny and when we all fought them at the well of sight where Chase, Beyal and I had had our energy drained out of us. There was defineatly no paracetamol that could help with that headache.

"Jinja I think I have found a tunnel!" Beyal yelled bringing me out of my flashback.

"Great job Beyal this should lead us back t everyone else!"

* * *

_**IN THE DEPTHS OF THE CAVE...**_

"Do ya think the boys will be back soon?"

"I can't say it for certain Skyfall but I think so."

"They better be Gracidea or they'll get well aquinted with my boot."

"No need to be violent or think violent things Sky."

"I just hope Emo, Marco Polo and Si are back soon."

* * *

**So that was chapter 3! I would like to thank minah13 for coming up with the groups for them getting trapped in the cave. But anyways the identity of the three boys has been discovered and their lost in a cave. But who are Skyfall and Gracidea? You'll have to keep reading and find out!**

**Until next time See ya!**


	4. Missing

**What's up guys?! I don't want to spend to long on this but in this chapter Alpha, X-ray and Tango will be making an appearance because of a request.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"So how much longer until we get to the center?" I asked.

"Not much further now Chase." Marcus said " theres a bit before the center where we can meet up with your friends if they get there."

"I just hope everyones okay." I said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Storm replied.

* * *

**Alpha's POV**

I could see the girls sitting on the logs that they had dragged into the cave. Taking the back route into the cave kept us out of sight and triggering the avalanche had kept the others out of the way. Now we could take care of the girls and drag them back to headquarters which would get the boys out in the open.

"X-ray take left, Tango take right, i'll go straight we're getting these girls to the Commadant Marshal." I ordered.

Team Genesis had won a fight against us at the foot of the mountain injuring Kilo and Bravo so they couldn't help with this mission. We split up X-ray grabbing one and Tango grabbing the other and covering their mouths.

"Lets go they'll be back any minute." I said and we exited the cave the way we came.

* * *

**Jinja's POV**

Beyal and I had been walking through this tunnel for ages and it had just kept getting darker and darker so when Beyal stopped I bumped right into him.

"Sorry Beyal I didn't see you there." I said.

"It is alright Jinja I can see you didn't mean it." Beyal replied.

Wondering why he stopped I looked over his shoulder.

"Beyal are you seeing this! This cave is full of monsuno essence!"

"Yes Jinja but it is amazing no one has mined this though. It also lights up the tunnel so we can see the path onwards."

* * *

**Bren's POV**

Travelling with Dax in a dark cave full of spiders and other creepy crawlies is not the best way to spend an evening. I would prefer getting all of Jinja's insults thrown at me all at once.

"Oi Glasses theres an opening up ahead."

"You better not be tricking me Dax." I mumbled.

"I'm not tricking you Glasses there is an actual opening up there."

Looking past Dax I saw an opening in the cave. Instead of being dark this cave was bright. Walking into the tunnel it opened up into this big room.

"Hey Bren did you get lost we've been waiting for ages."

I turned around spotting Jinja and Beyal standing behind me.

"It's nice to see you two are okay." Dax said stepping through into the cave-room.

"Hey guys." came a voice from a third tunnel.

Chase walked out of the tunnel the three boys who attacked us on the mountainside trailing behind him.

"Uh Chase what are _they_ doing here?" Jinja asked.

"Jin relax, when they attacked us on the mountainside they were only trying to protect their camp."

"Lil' Suno have you gone mad? They attacked us their not on our side." Said Dax.

"Guys they helped me get through the cave. I know we can trust them."

"Chase who are these guys anyway?" I asked.

"Guys this is Marcus, Storm and Simon." Chase said indicating to each boy as he said their name."Marcus, Storm and Simon this is Bren ,Jinja, Dax and Beyal."

"Nice to meet ya!" Marcus said.

"Hello!" Storm said grinning like mad.

"Hi whatever." Simon said.

"Whats up with him I asked?" I asked.

"Oh nothing hes just worried about Grace 'coz he likes her a lot." Marcus said. " Simon open the door!" He yelled.

Simon trudged over to a wall and hit a button on the wall which caused the slab of rock covering the doorway to move.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"What happened in here?!" Marcus yelled running in. "Grace! Sky! Where did they go?"

"Hey Mark look over here!" Storm yelled.

Every one ran over to see what it was. There were footprints and long lines leading from the logs to the end of the tunnel.

"Someone must of taken the girls." Marcus muttered.

"But who?" Storm asked.

* * *

_**FURTHER DOWN THE MOUNTAIN SIDE...**_

"There. Alpha their secure!"

"Great Tango now they can't escape."

"We'll deliver them to Charlamenge in the morning."

* * *

**So that was chaper 4! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time See Ya!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Me: Hi guys! Since my last chapter I got yelled at by someone that sounded like Charlemagne. I thought it was her undercover.**

**Simon: Well you did bitch-slap a kid.**

**Me: He attacked my brother and he tried to push me down a slide.**

**Simon: Fair enough.**

**Me: This chapter is basically Team Coretech asking the three boys questions with some sciencey and Furnace-like answers. Furnace is a book by the way. So enjoy.**

* * *

_**With Team Coretech...**_

"Where are they!" Marcus yelled looking extremely worried.

"Take it easy amigo they couldn't have gone far. Or have been dragged far." Simon said putting his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"Who's been dragged away?" Beyal asked.

"Our teammates Skyfall and Gracidea have been dragged by god knows who to god knows where." Marcus replied.

"Ah I see."

"Hey Mark you don't think it could have been them could it?" Storm asked.

"No. It couldn't have been we stopped them and The Master ages ago. They couldn't have come back from that even if they are as powerful as they said they were."

"But it could be possible that they could have returned and wanted revenge."

"Wait a minute what are you guys talking about?" Chase asked.

"We should make camp first and then we can explain and answer your questions."

* * *

_**Gracidea's POV**_

I've heard of getting cocky but sometimes my sister is to cocky for her own good in a monsuno battle, fight or argument.

"Oi Gracey stop starin' and start fighting!"

It's a three-on-two fight with the Strike Squad or at least half of it kicking our but because their using strike gear but the fact remains unbeknownst to her. But still at least we could try.

"Constrictor, Death Claw" I yelled.

"Wow Storm must have payed _big _money on those toys do you play with them a lot? But still you can't beat me with toys." She said.

Get what I . She's taunting them which means they'll haul our buts faster to the Commandant Marshal.

"We'll show you! Tripwire Plasma Repeater!" Alpha yelled.

"In your dreams! _We'll_ show you! Dark Shadow Flare Burst!" She yelled.

The explosive ball that shot out of the wolf-like monsuno's mouth hit Ironjaw head-on sending it back into it's core.

"Strike Squad retreat! For now." Alpha said glaring at us.

* * *

_**Back with Team coretech...**_

Everyone sat in their sleeping bags around the campfire that was made up of the wood stacked up at the cave wall.

"So first question, why are you guys up here?" Marcus asked.

"Well, we were sent up here to find Team Genesis who have gone missing and Professor Thunder got worried that's why." Bren replied.

"Congratulations. You have just found three out of five members of said team." Storm said.

"What! Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" Jinja yelled.

"Well the reason we were up here in the first place is that we were gathering some samples of a suspicious material only found in these mountains."Marcus replied " I bet your all wondering why we didn't return. Well the reason for that is that-" He suddenly broke and looked into the fire.

"The reason is what Marcus?" Chase asked. Leaning forward desperate to know the answer.

"Before I continue there is something I must ask you. Are you ready for what will come from hearing this story and are you willing to belive everything I say?" He said.

Team Coretech shared glances with one another before looking at him. Each member except Dax was leaning in close curious about what might be said.

The cave was silent until Chase spoke up. "Were ready."

"Alright then but hearing this story may get you involved in this and the consequences may be very severe. Anyway its best we start from the begining instead of the middle."

* * *

"Five years ago Storm and I were taken to a so-called "Summer camp" but it was expensive to go there. We were transported their by a school bus which picked up another six children before stopping at the airport. Where we picked up another we continued for another four hours until we arrived. Instead of a summer camp we were met by a coal-black building surrounded by a high electric fence. They explained in the courtyard to us that this was no summer camp and that this experience would leave us different from any other regular human being."

"Who would trick people into doing that!" Interrupted Bren.

"They would Glasses and keep quiet." Dax said.

"Thank you Dax. Anyway they took us inside the building where we went down in an elevator to our own personal hell. We followed these men in suits to a huge open room that was dug out from the rock filled with metal tables and benches where they called all the kids to attention and organised the ten of us into different cells."

"Um I don't mean to interrupt this but, is anyone believing this?" Dax asked.

"Dax. This seems fake but there is evil in the world so it is possible this is real." Jinja said angrily.

"Oh trust me this is real. If you dont belive me I can show you what it was like from my prospective."

"Okay then." Chase replied unsure that Marcus was talking sense or not.

"Alright just relax for a minute." Marcus said calmly.

* * *

_**In the vision five years ago Marcus's POV**_

I glanced at Storm as he said our names. I could use some reassuring at the moment but he just glanced down at his shoes.

"Marcus Williams, Storm Thompson, Simon Esparza and Gracidea Falcon you will be staying in cell 419 with Pyro. Pyro front and centre!" A suit yelled.

A tall blue haired girl that looked a lot like Jinja wearing a red bandana, black and white striped tank top, a long-sleved black jacket, light blue jeans and red boots with yellow clasps on the front and white soles strode out of the crowd of people towards the suit.

"Pyro escort these newbies to their new cell." he said

"Yes sir." She said before walking towards them.

"Alright the four that are with me follow me to the cell." she said.

* * *

**Ohh interesting chapter eh? I would have made it longer but I needed to come of the computer.**

**So See ya!**


	6. Strange going-ons

When the vision faded Team Coretech sat dazed staring at the three sleeping boys .

"How long were we in that...that vision." Chase asked.

"I do not know Chase but that vision was the strangest one I've ever had." said Beyal "I think we should-"

He was interrupted by Jinja's soft snores coming from beside Beyal.

"Looks like Jin got the idea before you did Beyal." Chase said. He couldn't help smiling at her snores. He wondered how he didn't hear her get into her sleeping bag.

* * *

They awoke that morning to the sound of yelling. Jinja was already up and sitting beside a log watching what was going on.

"Hey Jin, what's going on." Chase whispered rolling over in his sleeping back so the brunette wasn't upside down.

"I don't know I woke up half way through it." She replied smiling.

"Princess why are you smiling?" Dax asked.

"It's because she's evil." Bren said smirking.

"Shut it Bren. It's funny they haven't noticed her though." She replied.

"What where?" Chase said loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!" Jinja said putting a finger to her lips. "Over there." She said pointing to a group of boxes where a girl was lying on top of filling her mouth up with squirty cream. Another head poked around the corner.

"There appears to be somebody else." Beyal said.

"Hey!" Storm yelled walking over to the boxes. "Get offa them!" he yelled. The two intruders were both wearing ski masks and black cloaks. The one on top of the boxes sat up, leaned towards him and sprayed the cream in his face before lying back down. Storm stood there coughing and spluttering while the other two started smiling."What are you smiling at?!" He yelled.

"Your face is to be destroyed." Said one coming round from behind the boxes.

"Why my face?"

"It looks like a donkeys arse." The one on top of the boxes spat out the cream in her mouth spraying Storm before laughing .

"Ha it's true ya know!" yelled the one on the boxes.

"Get out before I kick you out." Storm said threateningly and took out one of his cores.

"Ohh pretty pretty." Said the girl on the boxes before hopping off an walking towards him.

"Back off or I'll- i'll lauch!" Storm said his arm shaking.

"We have cores to." Said the girl leaning on the boxes before taking out a S.T.O.R.M core and the other took out a purple Genesis core.

"Do you think we should help." Bren and Beyal asked.

"Nope." Chase said

"Not a chance." Jinja said

"In your dreams Glasses." Dax said.

"HEY YOU LOT CLEAR OFF!" Yelled Simon running over. "I said CLEAR OFF!"

"Aye right." Said the girl with the Genesis core.

"We own the boxes now." Said the girl with the S.T.O.R.M core.

"NO YA DON'T!"

"Can't argue with that logic." Said one. " Happy to see Marcus looks like a werewolf. Goodbye!" The two quickly shot out.

"What was that all about?" Marcus said coming out of the shadowy corner of the room.

"Uh Marcus why do you have fangs, wings claws and a tail?" Chase asked.

"Huh?" Marcus said cocking his head to one side before walking over to the mirror-like cave wall and examining his-self." Now I understand why they were calling me a werewolf! Damn it! I am never using the monsuno merge again!"

"I'll go see where they were going." Said Storm before dashing out the tunnel. He came back in a few minutes later. "I know where they're going."

* * *

_**Further down the mountainside...**_

Echo Blue stood up on the overhang watching the two girls walking past. One of them emanated a monsuno frequency which was strange. She wanted to investigate.

* * *

"Hey guys check this out!" Every one ran over to see what Storm was pointing at. It was a pile of ashes. " I think I know who did this."

"Ello governor!" Came a voice from in front of them. It was the two girls who came into the camp.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

"We came to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Chase asked.

"Down here at the moment is...dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Bren asked trembling.

"As in do not go in dangerous. There is like a monster down there. Anyways see ya's later!" Turned and walked back down the path.

"I wonder what is down there. It could be lie,an actuall monster or a monsuno." Said Jinja.

"It's not any of them." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a girl behind them. She was tan with grey hair, monsuno green eyes, all white tank top, sneakers, and jeans.

"How would you know that?" Jinja asked.

"I can hear monsuno frequencies from miles away. How can you be so stupid?"

"Ugh! If you want stupid Bren is who you want!"

"Whose Bren your boyfriend?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Jinja yelled.

"Take it easy Jinja." Said Chase putting a hand on her shoulder. " Sorry about Jinja."

"It's all right."

"Who are you?" Chase asked curious.

"I'm Echo. Who are you?"

"I'm Chase. By any chance do you know what's going on down there?"

"Those girls were correct in what they said. Theres something strange down there."

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

Everybody turned to see the two girls sprinting up the path and diving behind some snow for cover.

"Sky what part of don't get her angry don't you get?!"

"The word "don't". I don't do don't."

"Of course you don't."

"Rebecca your back's on fire."

"No its not."

"It is. Look for yourself." Of course when she looked her back was on fire. When she put it out she haulled off her ski mask and yelled at the other girl.

"Skyfall what in the name of god did you do!"

"Tango take it easy...pal" The girl said taking of her ski mask and putting on a red bandana.

"Don't you "pal" me!"

"Okay...pal."

Tango groaned before putting her head in one of her hands.

"Tango what are you doing here?" Marcus asked growling.

"Wow. Sky check this out Marcus gotta makeover."

"Can it Tango. Skyfall where is your sister?"

"Um...Is that a question I have to answer?"She replied.

"Marcus why does that look exactly like the girl in the vision we had last night?" Bren asked.

"Thats because it's her." He replied. "She was taken three years before us and went through the experimentation before and explained what she could remember of it to us. Skyfall where is Grace. You better not tell me you got her that mad again."

"Am I missing something here?" Echo asked.

"Uh what would happen if I said yes?" The blue-haired girl replied.

"Sky I told you not to-" He was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"That was a big one." Sky said.

"Ugh you do know to stop her we're going to have to go in there."

* * *

**Woah cool! Maybe. Echo appeared in this chapter because of a request.**

**See ya**


	7. The deciding battle

**Ladies and gentlemen boys and oh forget it. I am pleased to welcome you to what is supposed to be the grand finale to my first fanfic Team Genesis.**

**Skyfall: It starts and then it goes just like that.**

**Marcus: It's just so sad! *blows his nose on Skyfall's jacket***

**Skyfall: eww! Hey give him a punishment in this chapter! Like Echo's an assassin and murders him! **

**Me: Would be cool but no sorry Echo is not my property she's Claudia Donovan 13's property ask her to do it.**

**Skyfall: Maybe I will! Hah Marco Polo hates you now. Look at his face! *starts laughing***

**Me: Shut it! We've wasted too much time so let's get on with it!**

* * *

"Going into hell to conquer the beast. I like the sound of that!" Skyfall yelled in a Scottish accent and somehow managing to be cheerful.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Jinja asked sounding ticked off.

"Uh who's been yanking your chain this morning? The name's Skyfall ya huffy bism." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Sky don't be rude." Storm said.

"Don't mess with me or the snow will turn red." Skyfall said glaring at Storm. "Anyhoo that question I was supposed to answer, last I saw of Grace was when we were skiddadling up the path out of the creepy place with hallowenies. Ya should've seen Rebecca's face! What a laugh!"

"Skyfall who is Rebecca?" Marcus asked.

" Pony-tail girl here is Rebecca and also Tango." Skyfall replied batting Tango's long pony-tail back and forth. Marcus and the rest of Team Genesis except Skyfall walked down the path. "Where are you going?"

"Into danger." Marcus replied in a better mood because his tail ,fangs,claws and wings had just disappeared.

"Oh can I come with?" Skyfall asked.

"Sure we're gonna need you if you-know-who is down here." Marcus said still walking along. Before walking after him she walked up to the rest of the group.

"You might want to follow because Marcus tends to bite off more than he can chew sometimes. Oh and brunette," She said now looking at Jinja " I was havin' a wee joke so, I hope ya can forgive me and also go for the monk."

"Sky!" Yelled Simon " Ya lazy Scottie get your but down here now!"

"We better go if your coming along. Maybe find my annoying older sister on the way." She said and started to walk down the path.

* * *

Everyone followed Skyfall's lead through the forest. "So you lot were traveling with the Genesis blokes for a bit right?"

"Not me. I was just travelling." Echo said ducking under a branch in her way. " I heard some monsuno frequencies and decided to check it out."

"M-kay." Skyfall replied hopping over a fallen-down tree.

"You seem to be eminating a frequency for some reason can you tell me why?"

Skyfall stopped and turned her head to the left so she could see Echo. "How did ya know that?"

"I have the ability to hear monsuno frequencies from miles away."

"Cool. Echo nice ability. Tactile telekinesis is what you have as well correct?" Skyfall asked. "If you're wondering how_ I _knew that it's because your monsuno told me. Must be cool to touch someone and get them to do what ya want."

"How the heck can you understand monsuno?" Bren asked.

" Well Nerd it's a long story but I'll tell it to ya as short as possible. Ya see eight years ago I was captured along with fourteen other kids and taken to this prison. After a few days they took all of us down to the lower levels where they experiment on the kids they round up every month. Hurt like heck. What they do is they inject you with monsuno essence so you basically become half monsuno and no I'm not Toxic. Other than that they throw in another abillity as well and everyone has a different one."

"So what's your ability?" Jinja asked less ticked off now.

" I've got Pyrokinesis."

"What's that?" Beyal asked.

"The ability to control fire and I am also immune to it." Skyfall replied as she she walked.

"That's pretty cool." Chase said.

The gang continued walking for a while in absolute silence until they reached the clearing in the center where some men were holding people hostage.

"Jesus. It's the guys. Marcus, Storm, Simon and Grace." Skyfall whispered.

"Well I can't see anything." Bren said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"What do ya mean you can't see them! Their over there!" Skyfall whispered louder and pointing to blurry black dots at the edge of the clearing.

"I don't understand what are we supposed to see?" Beyal asked cuddling into Jinja for warmth.

"Sorry I guess I forgot. You see after the experiment my hearing, sight and sense of smell really improved." Skyfall said. "I'm gonna go see what's goin' on closer up. You lot wait for my signal and if I get caught spin out and we'll kick their buts." After saying that she scampered up a nearby tree.

It was incredibly quiet for the next five minutes.

"What's taking so long?" Echo asked.

"Take it easy Echo. We just have to sit and wait and if your still to bored then play tag with Jinja and Beyal they seem pretty cold or they just are friends with benifits." Chase said looking at Jinja and Beyal hugging each other against a tree.

"Sh-sh-shut it-S-S-Suno. It's fr-fr-freezing out h-h-h-here." Jinja replied her teeth chattering.

Suddenly shouts could be heard from the other side of the clearing.

"What is that!" Yelled a man as a fireball hit the ground right next to him.

"Split up! It could be 2461!" Came another shout. The men scattered in different directions leaving the camp abandoned.

"That's our cue." Dax said hauling himself off the ground and climbing over the bush.

The group headed over to where Skyfall was waiting standing beside her was a girl with light green hair, black trainers, blue jeans and a green hoodie. "Grace shut that god-for-saken hole of yours." Marcus said.

"Okay. Fine then." The green haired girl replied.

"Hey looks like you can recognise a signal. We gotta go before they-" Skyfall said before stopping and looking at a figure standing in the shade of a tree.

"Well done 2461. Very well done in deed." The man spoke with a english accent. "I knew you were unlike the other experiments. You and your friends." He wore a white lab coat, sunglasses and black trousers.

"Who us? Dr. English lab coat man I think you got us confused with somebody else." Marcus said brushing the snow off of himself.

"No. You five started the uprising in the prison causing us to kill many experiments and many others to escape." He said moving out of the darkness. " I hope you are ready to pay for what you did. Pay with you're lives."

"Are you sure you don't want a different payment?" Simon asked.

"No. You will all perish. You and your new friends. You will all die." The man replied. "Fritzers attack!" Suddenly the fourteen men who ran off minutes ago came charging back into the clearing surrounding the group.

"Oh it is on." Skyfall took one of her cores.

"Let's do it guys!" Simon yelled taking out a core.

"Team Genesis Launch!"

"We cannot lose! Use your most powerful core! Fritzers Launch!"

The cores clashed together sending monsuno into battle. Marcus was using Buckaroo , Storm was using Dinowing, Simon was using Duskrat , Skyfall was using a huge black wolf-like monsuno with crystals sticking out from the sides of it's front legs, horns and long fangs and Grace was using a snake monsuno with scorpion claws and three scorpion tails.

"I'm not stayin' out of this." Tango said taking out her core. "IronJaw Launch!"

"Kevlar Launch!" Echo yelled. Kelvar

"Come on guy's!" Chase said.

"Team Coretech Launch!" The five spun out their cores as well.

The battle lasted long into the night.

* * *

"Chase wake up." Chase woke to see Jinja staring down at him.

"Huh Jinja where are we?"

"Were on your dad's train Chase." Bren said.

"What happened last night?"

"You won Chase. You all did." Jeredy said coming through the door. "We had to come and pick you up you were all exausted. Team Genesis are back with the Professor. You all did it."

* * *

**That is the end of Team Genesis. I'm opening a poll on my page asking whether you would like to see them in another fanfic. **

**See you all later for another fanfic!**


End file.
